TFP Our Life Together
by Vampiregurl12
Summary: Arcee and Bumblebee fall in love at first, but does their twist,turns,mistakes,and misunderstandings get them from living through life they thought of together?Will it mess it up? this is my first and first romance story. I hope you will enjoy this.
1. safe and confessing

**This is a redo to 'Love life'. Hopefully this will be better…. : )…. Oh and this story is going to have the new bot in team prime, Smokescreen. Not this chapter though. So this is chapter 1! ENJOY! XD**

(Arcee's POV)

Why the Artic? It's always the Artic. It is freezing cold out here. Specially now. It's worse with being split from Optimus and Bulkhead. Bumblebee and I are together in the cold trying to find Optimus and Bulkhead. I fell to my knees. I'm getting weaker at the moment.

"Arcee, are you alright?" Bee asked me through his beeps when he saw me. I shivered. "Y-Yes. I-I'm f-fine. D-Don't worry about m-m-me." I said. "You don't look alright. Let me carry you, please." Bumblebee asked. I looked at him. "N-no I'm f-fine." I said.

"Come on, Arcee. You're weak. Let me carry you." Bumblebee beeped. I stared at him again. "O-O-Ok" I said. He smiled at me then turned around so I can get on his back. I climbed onto his back and put my arms around him so I won't fall off.

"Geez, Arcee. You are cold." Bee beeped as he started to walk on. "S-Sorry. I can't h-h-help it. It's f-f-freezing cold out here." I said, as I shivered once again. "Why not find somewhere to rest?...Like that cave!" Bee beeped as he pointed to a cave. "B-Bee! Be c-c-careful!" I warned. Bumblebee looked carefully into the cave. "It's perfectly safe, 'Cee." He said.

He went into the cave with me hanging on. He put me down slowly. I felt paralyzed, because I couldn't move my body. I started to notice my whole body was frozen. There was little ice spots on my body. Bumblebee got up and closed the entrance of the cave with a big bolder that was big enough to block the cave. Bumblebee made a fire with stuff he could find. He was so smart. The humans taught him a lot. Sometimes I feel like he is a human. I started to warm up and I could move my body again.

"Thank you, Bee. I appreciate it." I said with a smile. He smiled back. "I like helping you out, 'Cee." He said.

I blushed at the yellow bot. I had a crush on him since we were little sparklings. He could make any femme die to have him. I wish he knew how I feel about him. It's so difficult. I want him, and then I don't. He was my dilemma. With this war, If he did become my mechfriend, I would lose him like my partners. I didn't want that to happen.

"Arcee?" Bee called out. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Are you alright? Are you still weak?" He asked through his beeps.

"Yes….I'm a little weak." I said truthfully.

(Bumblebee's POV)

I smiled at her. She was beautiful. The ice sparkled on her body. I couldn't stop looking at her body. I don't think she even notice that I was looking.

"Maybe you should rest, Arcee." I told her through my beeps. I couldn't help it. I was worried about her. I always am when something's wrong with her. I loved her…..I had a crush on her. She's not like other femmes. She can make mechs fight over her. She was one bad aft. The way she talks, walks, fights, dances…..man….she was one sexy chick. "Bee, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Arcee said. Man…..Her stubbornness always got me. Arcee sat up a little more. She swayed her body a little. Her body sparkled more than it did.

Like I said earlier, she was a sexy chick. "Arcee, I think you need to rest. I don't want you to get hurt or anything." I beeped. "You always worry, Bumblebee." She said. "Maybe I just want to talk to you for a while since we are going to stay here for a while." She added. "What do you want to talk about then?!" I beeped. She thought for a minute. "What about confessing what we did? Or we can confess are feelings for something?" She said with a shrug of the shoulders. I thought for a minute. Maybe I can confess my feelings for her later….if I had the guts.

"I think that's a great idea, 'Cee." I blurped. She smiled. "You go first." I beeped. "Ok….Well…..did you know we can give are selves hickies?" She asked. I really didn't know that. "No I didn't know that." I confessed. "Well Miko and I gave ourselves hickies before and mine stayed longer. It was embarrassing." Arcee said as her faceplate heated up. "Why were you giving your selves hickies?" I asked.

Her faceplate got warmer. "We….were practicing our kissing just in case a special someone comes around and I told her I would spend some time with her and I told her she can think of anything that we can do together….." Arcee said. I couldn't help but laugh. She stared at me for a second then she started to laugh. "It is pretty funny. Isn't it?" She asked. I nodded. "So what about you?" She asked me with an evil grin.

I stayed silent. What should I confess about? I want to wait to confess to her my feelings for later. "Ummm…" I started. Wait! I know! "Do you remember the time when Bulkhead had paint on his berth? And everyone thought he accidently did it in his sleep?" I asked. Arcee nodded. "I did that to him in his sleep. It was payback over a little something." I confessed. Arcee giggled. I noticed it has been a while since she ever laughed or giggled. I smiled. "Funny huh?" I asked. She nodded again and I smiled.

(Author's POV)

A while later after Arcee and Bumblebee kept confessing their feelings and stuff they did of the past, Bumblebee thought it was time to confess his feelings when it came his turn again.

"Arcee…..This is something I thought of never confessing, but I think it's time. Do you want to hear it?" Bumblebee beeped to her as he sat up straight. Arcee nodded

"Arcee….We have been friends for a long time….Best friends…..really close friends….."

"Yup."

"Well….I have been think about you a lot lately and…"

"And what?"

Bee stared at her for a minute. Was he really doing this? What was her reaction going to be when he tells her?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**That's Chapter 1! I'll be working on chapter 2! …. ****…..It might take a while though…. Well peace out!**

**XD!**

**0-o**

**Sorry….**


	2. Love and secret party

**Ok here is the 2nd chap. Hope you will enjoy it!**

**(Author's POV)**

"And what?!" Arcee asked once again.

"Uhhhh..." Bumblebee hesitated.

"Come on, Bumblebee. You beeped something and now I want to hear it..." Arcee said as she put her servo on his own.

Bumblebee sighed and took a deep breath. He was nerves.

"Alright...Let me start from the beginning..." Bee beeped.

Arcee nodded and waited for what he was going to tell her. Bumblebee sat up and took another deep breath and he bit his bottom lip.

Arcee made a face.

"I'm waiting!" Arcee said. "I...I...I just can't do it!" Bumblebee beeped sadly. Arcee sat straight and slapped his face."Come on, Bee! That is so stupid! You fight desepticons!, You saved me before (A couple of times to be exact), You went through scrablets attacking base, and you confessed other stuff, But you won't confess one little thing!" Arcee yelled.

"No, Arcee, I am so sorry. You don't understand! Please don't be mad! I'm sorry but I can't tell you!"

"I'm not mad. It's just so stupid!"

"You are mad!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

Arcee and Bumblebee fought for a long time and then Bumblebee blurted out something:

"Well, You know what Arcee! I am so sorry for falling in love with you in the first place!"Bumblebee covered his mouth afterwards.

"W-what?!" Arcee asked.

"Nothing!" Bumblebee beeped really high as he turned his head away.

"...Bee..." Arcee said.

"W-What?!"Bumblebee asked.

"...Look at me..." She said as she turned his head a little over to make him look over at her. They stared at each other for a long time. It was completely silent. Then something happened.

Bumblebee pushed his helm down to hers quickly and Arcee held it there. There lips touched each other gracefully. Arcee put her arms around Bee's neck and he put his around her waist.

**(Bumblebee's POV)**

I have no idea why we just ended up making out after a fight. Arcee stuck her glossa in my mouth and our glossas were having a love fight of their own. We moaned. Later she released her self and smacked me again.

"I hate you!" She said as she gave me one last peck on the lips."We can not tell Optimus or anyone! not even the humans!" She added.

I nodded. I let her up and she looked at me for a minute. Man...I really wanted to start over...

"So...Thats not the end is it?" She asked. I shook my head. She smiled. Arcee layed her head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you told me you loved me...I had feelings for you too." She confessed. "I love you." She added.

"I love you too...Maybe you should rest." I beeped.

"Only if you recharge with me." She said.

"Alright." I said as I layed with her.

A few minutes later we fell into recharge and it felt good.

...

**(Arcee's POV)**

When I woke up I was in my quarters. Bumblebee was know where. Was it a dream? Now I was confused. It felt so real. I am really upset now. I love him. Maybe I just love him too much and thats why I had the dream. I got up and looked at the mirror I had in my room. I can see my body from head to toe. I sighed. I put on my other armor I had in my closet. I had to clean the other one.

When I finished I walked out the door. I saw Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Smokescreen, But no Bumblebee... and Optimus was gone too.

"Morning Guys." I called out.

"Uh...Morning, 'Cee." Smokescreen said.

"Where's Bee and Optimus?" I asked.

"Optimus is...umm...on a mission...alone...and Bumblebee went to go get the humans." Bulkhead said.

I got curious. Why was Bulkhead talking like that? and Smokescreen did the same. What are keeping from me? Opitmus would never go on a mission alone and Bumblebee always ask me if I would go with him to pick up the kids.

This was making my processor hurt so I stopped thinking so much. I held on to my head a little.

"Are you alright, Arcee?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes...it's just a head ache." I said.

"Maybe your still tired." He said.

"No...I'm fine." I said as I sat down. "I'm wide awake." I added.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a little nap?" He asked.

"No...I'm fine." I said.

"Alright then..." He said.

"Hey, 'Cee! since your alright, do you want to take Bumblebee's place in basket ball?" Bulkhead asked.

I shook my head. "I like watching better than playing and I don't feel like going in the training room right now." I said. We have a basketball court in the training room for Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Sometimes we team up and My partner is Bumblebee and Bulkhead's partner is of course Smokescreen.

"Well...what about a drive?" Smokescreen asked.

A drive sounds good right about now.

"Sure, smoke." I said. Smoke transformed into his vehicle form which is a race car, and I transformed into my motorcycle form.

We raced out of HQ and I took the lead. I really don't trust him,so I am going to keep an eye or well...an optic on him...

**(Bumblebee's POV)**

I was so excited! Today was Arcee's Birthday! and I wanted her to be happy to day! so we are going to do a surprise party for her! Last night we were found, but Arcee was still asleep so I carried her into the ground bridge and I took her into her room. I wounder what she thought when she noticed she was in her room when she woke up?

Probably 'What the heck? How did I get here?'. Haha! It would be funny to watch her reaction! I turned at the next corner and made it to Miko's house. I saw Miko come out with her guitar case. She got in and put her guitar case in the next seat.

"Hey Miko!" Raf and Jack said.

"Are you ready to party?!" Miko asked.

The boys nodded. The humans knew about the party and they were excited like me.

"Is your mother coming, Jack?" Miko asked. He nodded.

It's good that his mother is coming. She can help a lot and Arcee will be surprised to also see someone else...

...Elita one...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Ya sorry for stopping the story there but you will see what happens in the next chapter! OH YA! PARTY! XD ! **

**:D...O-o**


	3. Confused and Elita's arrival

**Here is chap3! :D Hope u enjoy!**

**(Bumblebee's POV)**

I drove through town with the humans. I was very excited! But I was wondering what the others were doing to keep Arcee from knowing about the party.I wonder...Whatever...

I drove around the corner and I saw a blue motorcycle speed past me and a race car fallowing behind.I realized it was Arcee and Smokescreen.

"Arcee! Slow your aft down! I can't keep up!" Smokescreen yelled.

"HaHa! Come on Smoke! Your a race car! your supposed to be fast!" Arcee yelled back.

Smoke huffed and fallowed behind her. So thats what their up too.I heard them come racing back.

"Hey, Bee! How you doing? and why did you get the humans by your self? You usually ask me to come with you." Arcee said.

I was silent for a minute, trying to find the right words.

"Ummm...Hello...Earth to Bee..." She called out to me.

"Oh...Uhh sorry what now?" I beeped.

"I asked how you were and why did you pick up the kids without me cause you usually ask me to go with you." Arcee said with an upset tone.

"I'm sorry...Uh...I'm doing fine...how about you? and you were still in recharge and I didn't want to bother you."

I beeped, truthfully.

"Oh...OK then..." She said racing off without saying bye to me. : (

Did I beep something wrong? Why did she do that? That made me feel a little upset. She just left. Did I do something wrong?

I don't understand her sometimes, but right now I am scared that I did something wrong and she hates me.

"Ugh! Not again 'Cee! Uhh...Bee are you alright?" Smoke asked before he drove off after her.

"Ya sure." I blurped as I drove off.

I was glad there wasn't much traffic cause that would be a big scene for humans.

"Uhh...Bee what was that for?" Jack asked.

I forgot that the humans were even there.

"I...I...Nothing..." I beeped sadly.

"Oh come on,Bee. You can tell us anything." Raff said.

"Not everything", I thought to myself.

"No. It's nothing." I blurped.

"Bumblebee, you were happy just a few minutes ago and now you're sad. Why?" Miko said.

I just ignored my human allies as I drove off. It was completely silent on the way to HQ.

**(Arcee's POV)**

I felt bad that I might have been a little rude when I just drove off,but I couldn't stop being a little upset about the dream and with him being there...it made it worse. I swore that dream felt so real! The cold hitting against my body, My metal hand smacking his beautiful face ( I felt bad when I smacked him, though.), and...the kiss... Are lips meeting each other...It was like a dream come true...his lips brushing against mine...so gracefully...Ugh!...He is so damn attractive!

I turned at the corner and Smoke was there before I knew it. I screamed then skidded to a stop. My spark thudded like crazy.

"SMOKESCREEN! YOU SCARED THE SCRAP METAL OUT OF ME!" I yelled.

He laughed.

"Sorry, Arcee. I didn't mean to scare you half to death, but you looked like you were about to have a sparkattack!" He said with a louder laugh.

"You think it would be funny if I had a sparkattack?!" I yelled.

He stopped laughing and stayed silent.

"Ohh...uhh...sorry, 'Cee." He said.

I calmed down a little.

"It's alright...just don't do it again." I said.

"Come on. Let's continue our drive." Smoke said as he took the lead this time.

I drove slowly behind him.

**(Author's POV : at HQ)**

Bumblebee made it back to HQ with the humans and He let them out before transforming back to bot mode. He still felt bad about what happened, but he decided not to think about it now.

"Where's Optimus? Is he still out?" Bee beeped to Ratchet.

Then the ground bridge opened up, and Optimus and Elita-one stepped through.

"Oh...never mind then..." Bee blurped.

"Oh, Bee! it has been such a long time!" Elita said as she hugged Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, do you remember my sparkmate Elita?" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee nodded.

"I remember her. She was my babysitter when I was a sparkling and I played with Arcee a lot back then, cause she babysitted Arcee, too." Bee beeped.

Elita nodded.

"Oh! That reminds me! How is my little Airreon?!" Elita asked.

"Fine." Bumblebee blurped.

"I can't wait to see her again! I am so excited to see her on her birthday!" Elita yelled.

"OK then. Let's get ready before she comes back." Jack said.

Everyone nodded and started to work on the base except Optimus and Ratchet. Everyone was excited and couldn't wait till Arcee got there.

...This was going to be a party to remember!...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**That was finally chapter3! I hope you liked it! Chapter 4 will be next...**


	4. Party and together again

**This is chapter 4! Hope you will like this chapter! : )**

**(Bumblebee's POV)**

I was still really upset about what happened earlier. I feel like I did something wrong some how...but what?

"Hey Bee! Can you be a sweety and give me a hand?" Elita-one called out to me, waking me up from my thoughts. I nodded.

"What do you need help with,Elita?" I beeped.

"Can you put these up there please. I can't reach that." Elita said handing me streamers. I nodded and started putting them up as she handed me tape.

"I saw that you were a little upset. Why?" Elita said handing me a big piece of tape. Oh primus. I couldn't tell her I feel like I did something wrong cause Arcee just left me in the middle of our talk and I felt bad cause we were dating. I promised Arcee I wouldn't tell anyone about us together.

"Come on, Bee. You can tell me anything." Elita said.

"It's nothing. Guess I am a little depressed about this war, but I am glad that we are taking a little break and doing something for Arcee." I lied through my beeps and blurps and she fell for it all.

"Oh...sorry to here that. No one likes this war and I am glad to do something for Little SparkFemme, too." Elita said.

When Arcee and I were sparklings, Elita would give us nicknames. I used to be 'Busy Buzzing Bumblebee', just because I was very busy playing and because of my name. Arcee was 'Little SparkFemme'...well...cause...She loved music a lot and she called herself the 'SparkFemme' cause she wanted to be famous for singing (She had a beautiful singing voice and still does), then Elita put 'Little' in the beginning cause Arcee was very small for her age.

"Can you hand me another piece of tape, please." I beeped.

"Sure." Elita said handing me a piece of tape.

"Bee! Bulk! Elita! Humans! Hurry and finish! Arcee and Smoke will be back in a few minutes!" Ratchet said through our comlinks.

"Where almost done!" I beeped.

"Bulk...how are you doing with the humans?" Elita asked through her comlink to Bulkhead.

"We finally finished! And with no mistakes! can't you believe it?!" He said loud enough for me to hear. Elita giggled.

I was excited a little. Maybe when I can get Arcee alone, I can ask her what I did wrong. That might clear the situation a bit. Hopefully.

**(Arcee's POV)**

I had to park at a spot to rest. For the first time in my life of driving...I'm actually tired.

"Arcee...are you alright?" Smokescreen asked.

"Ya. I'm just tired." I said honestly.

"Ha! Arcee tired?! Thats new!" Smokescreen teased.

"Shut up, Smoke!We have been driving almost all day!" I yelled annoyed by him a bit.

"Uhh...Sorry...I am deeply sorry." He apologized. "I...I just don't know how to treat a femme. I never really...been around one like I am now. So I am sorry if I am being a little rude to you. I have been around mechs a little too much. I am used to mechs, not femmes. I don't know how to treat them." He added. I felt sorry.

"Dude,...don't apologize. I'm mostly treated like a mech anyways and I see myself as a mech sometimes. I don't really know how it really feels like to be a girly femme. I have when I was a sparkling, but my sparkling hood was taken from me. I barely remember it. I...I lost half of my memory by decepticons when they took codes from me. I don't even think they noticed they did almost wipe my memory clean. I didn't either until I tried to remember a small thing, but I remember a few things, though." I told him.

"Oh...sorry to hear that." He said.

"It's alright..." I said.

"We should get back to base." Smokescreen said. I giggled and Drove a head of him.

"Beat you there!" I called out behind me.

"Thats not fair, 'Cee! You got a head start!" He yelled as he drove after me. I giggled again and kept on driving.

...

Later when we made it to base. It was completely dark. Pitch black. I was a little freaked out.

"Don't tell me Agent Fowler forgot to pay the electrical bills again." I complained.

I didn't want to spend another day without power like before. We had to spend a whole day without power cause of Mr. Fowler. It was also terrible cause of Ratchet complaining, Bumblebee bored out of his poor wonderful processor, and Bulkhead screaming his voice box off cause he is afraid it was scrablets coming back to eat him.

"I...Don't...know..." Smoke said. I think he was trying not to laugh or giggle. Then the lights shot on and everyone jumped out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARCEE!" Everyone yelled.I screamed. I couldn't help it. I was scared half to death! Everyone laughed.

"What the heck guys?! Are you trying to give me a sparkattack?! What is it with people trying to give me sparkattacks today?!" I said, half laughing my self. Then someone caught my optic. Elita-one?She used to be my babysitter when Bee and I were only sparklings! That I remember!

"E-Elita-one?!" I said. I very surprised to see her.

"Hello darling. How are you doing? It's been a while." Elita said holding out her arms, waiting for a hug.

I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"I missed you, Elita!" I said like a little girl would say after seeing someone she haven't seen in months.

"I know, baby. I know. My Little SparkFemme." She said holding me closer.

"Uhhhh...why did you call me that?" I asked.

"What...Little SparkFemme?" She asked.

"Ya...Why..." I asked.

"You...don't remember...Someone has wiped half of your memory! Didn't they?!" She said worrying about me.

"Yes." I answered clearly. She held me tighter to her chassis. I felt something hit the back of my head. Was she crying?She let me go.

"Anyways...Happy Birthday..." She said wiping a tear. Yup. She was crying, but what the heck. She called me Little SparkFemme. She was going to have to explained to me about that.

"Thanks Elita." I said. Then an electric guitar played.

"Let's get this part started!" Miko yelled as she played another loud note. Everyone laughed then all we did was play around, talk, and dance the rest of the day. Elita met June (Jack's mom) and talked to her for a long while. Bumblebee was still dancing with the kids and I sat there watching them.

"Come on, Arcee! Dance with us!" Bumblebee beeped to me as he took one of my hands.

"OH NO! NO! I'm sorry, Bee. I can't dance." I said releasing my hand. I tripped and Bee caught me. We stared at each other. Then the music stopped. Everyone stared at us. Bee helped me up and we both blushed.

"Uhhh...Oops...I tripped. Thanks, Bee." I said before running out of the room. I walked into the hallway. I sounded like an idiot. _'uhh...oops..I tipped. thanks Bee'_? Really? That was wimpy.

I stopped at a corner and sat down. I buried my faceplate into my legs. I was embarrassed. Badly. I heard foot steps coming down the hall. I looked up quickly and saw Bumblebee.

"Arcee...are you alright?...can I...can I talk to you?" He blurped.I nodded and he sat down next to me.

"...I'm sorry about what happened earlier..." He apologized.

"Thats all right." I said.

We didn't look at each other. It felt a little awkward. We were silent for a while.

"Arcee...did I do anything wrong? What made you start running away from me? I thought we were a couple?" Bumblebee beeped.

"W-what?!" I said looking at him.

"Arcee...do you not remember?...was I slapped for nothing?!" Bee beeped loudly, as he looked at me.

"So...that wasn't a dream?!" I asked, blushing. He laughed.

"That's why! You thought it was a dream! Nope! It was real life!" He beeped.

"Oh...well I am deeply sorry. Forgive me." I said.

"What?! You think I will forgive you that easily?!" He laughed.

"Well...How do I make it up to you?!" I yelled.

"I don't know...maybe a kiss, perhaps?" He blurped, half giggling.

"Oh..."

"What? You don't want to?"

"No. I want to, but...Let's go somewhere private. OK? You still have to keep your promise about keeping this a secret." I said as I winked at him.

"Alright then.." He beeped as he got up and helped me up. We walked down the hall to his quarters. He shut the door.

"Is this private enough?" He beeped curiously.

"Yes. Very..." I said as he held me close to him. He brought his helm down to mine and our lips touched. It felt good to kiss him again. I put my arms around his neck like I did before and he put his arms around my waist. I closed my optics and he did the same. I blushed and he blushed. I felt the heat coming from his cheeks. I released my self from him after a while.

"Arcee? Is something wrong?" Bee asked through his beepes and blurps.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure?"

I shook my head again.

"Do you want to stop?"

I shrugged. For some reason...I didn't know what I wanted or not...I don't know if I wanted to be near him right now...It's just a weird feeling. He sighed.

"We should get goi-" He started, but I stopped his words with a kiss. Why the heck did I do that?! I released myself again.

"A-A-Arcee?! You are freaking me out a little...Are you alright? Do you want to kiss or not?! I am so confused! help me here!" He beeped.

"I am so deeply sorry!...I...I...I don't know what I want! I am so sorry!" I said, with some tears.

"Oh, Arcee! Please don't cry!" He cooed as he wiped a tear with his thumb digit. I hugged him and then looked up at his wonderful, handsome, face.

"I love you." He beeped softly.

"...and...I love you, too." I said. He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"You look tired...do you want to rest?" He asked through his blurps.

I shook my head quickly. He giggled.

"Why not?" He beeped.

"I don't want to leave you." I said as I held on to him tighter. I was tired, but I wasn't planning on leaving him yet.

"You don't have to leave. You can recharge with me for a while in here." He beeped.

I thought for a minute.

"Sure. I like that idea." I said as I yawned. He giggled and layed me down on his berth.

"I will be back in a few minutes. I have to go use the mech room for a minute." He said. I giggled and watch him go to his bathroom.I closed my optics and I fell into recharge. I was glad to know that it wasn't a dream. I did love him with all my spark, but I wonder what kind of adventures were ahead of us?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Finally! Chapter 4 is finally finished! I hope you like it cause that almost took me forever! Thanks anyways! peace out!**


	5. Busted

**This is chapter 5! hope you will like it!**

**(Arcee's POV) (In the afternoon)**

I smiled as my wonderful mechfriend cuddled me. My optics were still closed. Last night felt so unreal. We kinda slept in this morning and now it's like the afternoon.

"I love you, Arcee." Bumblebee whispered through a few beeps.

"Love you too, hon." I whispered back. I was still a little tired. I yawned. I heard him chuckle.

"Somebody's still tired." He teased.

"Shut up. You kept me up, last night." I said weakly.

"No I didn't. You asked for it." He beeped as he smiled and held me tighter against his body. Then he kissed my cheek.

"No one asked for it, Bee. We just kissed." I said.

"Don't you mean we 'made-out'?" He beeped with a chuckle. I sighed and threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!" He beeped a high pitch as we both opened our optics and sat up.

"You don't have to be a smart aft." I said with a giggle. He chuckled and pulled me in closer to him and our lips met once more. We closed our optics. He held me tight. We both giggled and chuckled between each kiss.

"I love you, Honey." He whispered between a kiss.

"Love you, too." I whispered between another kiss.

He broke up the kiss with a grin. Then he forced his helm down to mine and he stuck his glossa into my mouth. I couldn't help it. I enjoyed it. My glossa started to wrestle with his. He grinned and rubbed down my back and I rubbed up his chassis. We both moaned. He knows how to kiss. It's wonderful the way he kisses me. I have never ever felt this way for anyone before. He started to kiss down my neck, but then stopped. I opened up my optics.

"B-Bee?...Baby, is there something wrong?" I asked. He moved away slowly. His optics were already open.

"B-B-Bee?" I asked.

"You weren't kidding about the hickies." He beeped. I placed my hand on my neck.

"Are you saying...?!" I started.

"Ya...I believe it was from last night when we made out." He blurped.

"Oh primus!What are we going to do? If Optimus and the bots see this-"

"Arcee,calm down. There not going to see it. I have a plan. I will go outside and check if anyone is in the hall way, and if it's clear, you will sneak out to your room and rest. I will tell Optimus, Ratchet, and the others you had a ruff night and couldn't sleep and you needed to rest some more. You are still tired, right? That hickey will probably be gone at the end of the day." he beeped as he pecked my lips.

"You better be right and how do you know if I had a ruff night, Mr. Bumblebee?" I said.

"I went to go check on you, cause I heard something. When I came in the room, you told me about your ruff night." He beeped smartly.

"You're so damn smart. Those humans taught you so much." I said with a grin.

Then he pecked my lips again.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." I answered.

Then he got up and walked to the door slowly. He went out of the room leaving me in here. I hurried over to his mirror and looked at my neck. Scrap. He wasn't kidding. There was a hickey on my neck!

(Bumblebee's POV)

"Bee, have you seen Arcee?" Elita-one asked me.

"Uhhh...I was about to go check on her. Why?" I Beeped.

"I...have something important to tell her. When you find her tell her to meet me in the main quarters." She said as she walked away. When she was out of sight, I sighed and told Arcee it was clear. She came out slowly.

"Will...will we do this again, sometime?" She asked. I pecked her lips.

"Hon, That was only the beginning." I buzzed softly. She giggled.

"See you later, Bee." She said.

"Oh wait! Arcee. Tomorrow do you want to go out on the cliff and talk or watch the sunset or something?" I beeped.

"It's a date." Arcee said as she ran down the hall.

Our first date...Wait?! A date?! OH HOLY SCRAPPING SCRABLETS, A DATE?! I have never had a date before! This will be my first date! EVER! Scrap! What do I do?!I walked down the hall thinking on what to do. What do you even do on a date? Should I just sit there or something? I walked over to Elita.

"Oh there you are,Bee! Where's Arcee?" She asked.

"She...she had a ruff night. She said she wanted to get some more sleep." I beeped the lie. At first I thought Elita wasn't going to fall for it, but she took it like it was the truth.

"Oh...Ok...I will talk to her later then. She must be tired after the excitement. The poor femme." Elita said.

"Ya..." I beeped silently.

"Bee...Is there something wrong?" She asked. Everyone put all their attention on me (All of their attention).

"Uhhhh...Uh...Nothing...It's nothing..." I blurped.

"Bee...You can tell me anything." She said as she looked straight into my optics. It made me shiver a little.

"It's nothing, honest!" I beeped so she would stop staring me down.

Geez! I hate it when someone stares me down! No wonder Optimus and Elita are sparkmates! They are almost the same! the same paint jobs, good at staring people down (Really good), Good at being too serious (Too serious), and lots more.

"Ok then, Little Scout." Elita said with a giggle. UGH! 'Little Scout' was one of the worst nick names she ever gave me!

"Hey, Bee? Can you come down here for a minute?" Arcee asked through our _private _comlink.

"Ya sure. I will come." I beeped.

"Thank you, Bee." She thanked then hang up.

"Was that Arcee?" Elita asked as she looked at me with her wide optics.

"Yes. I will be back." I beeped as I walked to Arcee's room. I made it to Arcee's room and she turned to look at me.

"I forgot to ask you if you could pick up Jack after work, while you go get the other kids from school detention. Can you do that for me? I'm sorry and what happens if I'm thirsty or something?And my hickey is fading away! See!" She said. I thought for a minute.

"I guess I will have to get it for you and I will be more than happy to get him from thats great! And why is Raff in school detention?" I beeped.

"He...he was late for class like for the thousandth time and thanks, Babe." She said as she pecked my lips.

I felt like electricity went through my body when she pecked my lips. I held her close and she hugged me. When she looked up at me, I brought my helm closer to hers and we kissed. Then the door swung open and Elita stood there at the door looking at us. Arcee and I stopped kissing, Let go of each other, and put our attention on her.

"I knew there was something happening between you two!" Elita said.

Arcee and I blushed.

"Elita...we...umm...nothing is happening between us!" I beeped.

"Ya sure there isn't. I guess that explains the hickey on Arcee's neck." She said as she pointed out the hickey on Arcee's neck.

Arcee's optics got a tad wider and she slowly reached up to her neck to touch the hickey spot.

"And why I came in and your lips were some how touching hers and you two were so close together. Whats your excuse? She had energon on her lips and you were getting it off with your lips? I heard that excuse before. Millions of times!Trust me! Optimus used to say that." Elita said with a giggle.

Arcee and I stayed silent for a minute.

"Just please don't tell anyone! Please!" Arcee cried.

"If your not ready, I won't. But you will have to tell them one day. You can't hold it forever. Now I am very sorry to mess up your privacy. Go back to 'making-out'. Love is important. Just don't take it too far!" Elita said as she winked at us.

Arcee and my optics got bigger. Elita giggled.

"I'm kidding! I know you two wouldn't go that far...yet. Oh hey, Arcee. Tomorrow I need to talk to you." Elita said.

"Oh Elita...can we plan another time. Me and Bee are going on a date tomorrow." Arcee said as she removed her hand from her neck.

"Ummmm...Sure...Any time...I'm staying with team prime anyways."

"How about the day after tomorrow?"

"Sure. See ya! You two enjoy your privacy!"

Before Elita walked out the door, she winked at us. Then she closed the door and walked away.I smiled at Arcee and she smiled at me.

"So...should we enjoy our privacy?" I buzzed as I held her close to me once again.

She looked over my shoulder to look at her cybertonian digital clock. Then she grinned and pecked my lips.

"Some other time, Sweetie. You have to pick up Jack from work and the others from school. He's probably wondering where on earth I am. I love you. Now go pick them up and I will see you later." Arcee said as she pecked my lips for what seems like the thousandth time. I chuckled.

"Your making me feel like a father picking up our child from school." I beeped.

She giggled.

"Well...maybe...one day...we will have a child of our own." She said as she nuzzled me.

"Oh...Well that will be in the future. Just so you know. I'm not ready to become a father and we will have to become sparkmates to have a sparkling." I beeped.

"I know. I'm not ready yet, either." She said then she slowly touched my lips with hers. Then she slowly moved away. I didn't want it to end, but sadly it had to end.

"Now go!" She yelled.

"OK!OK! I'M GOING!" I yelled through my beeps as I ran out of the room.

**(Author's POV)**

Bumblebee drove around the corner and made it to the school. Raff and Miko sat there at the steps, waiting to be picked up.

"There he is!" Miko yelled.

Bumblebee stopped and opened the door so the kids could get in. The kids jumped in and Bee closed the door and raced to Jack's work. Jack sat there and got up when he saw Bee. Jack jumped in when Bee opened the door. Then Bee closed the door and raced to HQ.

"Bee? W-Where's Arcee? Is she alright? Bulkhead had to take us to school and the he had to take me to work." Jack asked.

Bumblebee beeped a few things to Raff.

"He said she's alright but she is very sleepy from yesterday. She was sleeping in this morning and she still is sleepy. Guess the party made her sleepy." Raff told Jack.

"Oh." Jack said.

A few minutes later they made it to base. The kids got out and Bumblebee transformed. He saw that Arcee was out of her room. Bee optics got big.

"Don't worry Bee. They already know. They kept on coming in my room to check on me and they saw the hickey. I told the truth. Even Optimus knows." Arcee said as she came over to hug Bee.

"Uhhhh...But we don't know whats going on." Jack said.

Arcee looked down at her human allies.

"Bumblebee and I are...femmefriend and mechfriend. Which would be girlfriend and boyfriend to you." Arcee said as Bee put an arm around her waist.

"Ya...Now we have lovesick younglings." Ratchet mumbled.

Optimus gave Ratchet a glare. Ratchet shut up after that.

"...I told you that someday they will be a couple! I just knew it!" Miko told Jack and Raff.

"Whatever." Jack said as he rolled his eyes at her.

Bumblebee and Arcee giggled.

"Well I'm going back to bed. See you tomorrow, Bee. Don't forget about our date tomorrow." She said to Bee as she kissed him and left the room.

**(Bumblebee's POV)**

I sat there for a minute.

"Oh...ya...the date..." I mumbled through my beeps.

"Bee?...Whats wrong? Don't you want to go on a date with her?" Raff asked.

"Ya, I do...but..." I started.

"But what?"

"I don't know what to do. I never been on a date before."

"Whats going on, Raff?"

"He doesn't know what to do on a date. He's never been on a date before."

Miko looked up at me.

"Just be your self. Talk to her. Get to know her better. Then kiss her! Simple!" Miko said.

"Easier said then done.I don't even know what to say." I mumbled.

"Don't worry, Bee. We will help you." Miko said.

"Huh?" I beeped.

Jack stared at Miko.

"Ok Miko. What are you thinking on doing?" Jack asked.

"Ok this is my plan. We will fallow him and Arcee to where ever their date is, We will put our private comlinks in and Tell him what to say and do and he will say what we told him to say and he will do what we told him to do. Simple!" Miko said.

"It's actually not a bad idea. What do you think, Bee?" Raff said.

"Well...Uhhhhh...Ummm...It's better than embarrassing my self in front of her and making her think I don't know how to date a girl. I don't want her to know I never dated. She 'll think I'm...she'll think I..."

"Bumblebee! Don't you worry! We said we'll help you!" Raff said.

I smiled at my allies.

"Thanks guys." I beeped.

"Don't thank us yet." Raff said.

I can't wait for tomorrow. I wanted be with Arcee. Alone. Well...kinda.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**See how Bumblebee's date goes in chapter 6! ; ) does it go well or...will it go terrible?Or will they even have it... 0-o**


	6. Stabbed, Date, Sickness

**Here is chapter 6! Hope you will enjoy!**

**(Arcee's POV)(Next day) **

I looked into my mirror to check if I look alright for the date. The hickey was gone. I looked alright. I smiled and put my best armor on. I looked back into my mirror. Much better. More like sexy! Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, Babe? Are you ready?" Bumblebee asked through his beeps.

I opened the door. He whistled.

"Wow. You look sexy. Well…you always look sexy to me." Bee buzzed then he pecked my lips. I giggled.

"Thanks, hon. Are you ready to go then?" I said. He nodded.

We walked to the main quarters and everyone looked at us.

"Awwwwww! You two are a perfect couple! Arcee looks sexy and Bee looks handsome!" Elita said.

"Thanks, Elita." Bumblebee beeped as we both blushed.

"You two leaving now?" Bulkhead asked.

"Ya…we want an early start." I said.

The humans smiled and giggled. Then I saw Smokescreen leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was behind everyone. He didn't look happy.

"Smoke? Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes! I'm alright! Just go on your damn date all ready!" Smoke yelled as he pushed me out of the way and ran out of the room. He made me fall and Bee caught me.

"Arcee, are you all right?! What a jerk! He also cussed in front of the kids!" Bumblebee beeped as he helped me up.

"Somethings wrong with him."

"Ya right somethings wrong with him!He cussed in front of the kids then he pushed you when you were trying to be nice!"

"No...Thats not what I mean...He seemed upset that we were going out...like he was jealous. Maybe I should go talk to him real quick."

Bumblebee held onto my arm for a minute and looked straight into my optics. Then he kissed me.

"Be careful and hurry." He beeped.

I nodded and ran to Smokescreens room. I knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled.

I walked into the room and he stared at me. I shut the door behind me.

"What do you want?! Shouldn't you be going out with Bumbledork or something?!"

"That's not very nice you know. I know you're jealous, but-"

"But what?! You are the first femme I have ever had a crush on, but you fall for this other guy! Don't you know how much that hurts?!"

"Smoke...I...I..."

Smokescreen got up and cornered me into the wall.

"I don't want to hear it from you, Princess!" He growled.

"Princess?! What the heck are you thinking?! I'm not your 'Princess'!" I yelled.

Then he shut me up by kissing me. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"I will make sure nobody can have you." He whispered.

I pushed him away and then he slapped me, scratching my face, and he pushed me to the floor. I screamed. He hit me pretty hard. I spit out some energon out on the floor. There was cuts on my face and it stung. He was about to punch me. I screamed and Bumblebee rushed in, getting him away from me. Bumblebee pinned him down on his stomach and put his arms behind his back and he put cybertonian cuffs on Smokescreen. Then Bee rushed over to me.

"Arcee! Baby, are you alright?! I knew this was a bad idea!" Bee beeped.

"I'm fine! Rela-" As soon as I started to finish the sentence, I noticed I wasn't fine. That sharp pain I felt earlier...well...Smokescreen stabbed me! That jerk stabbed me with his freakin knife! I screamed as the pain was finally was getting to me.

"Ssshhhhh!Arcee, calm down! Shh!It's going to be alright!" Bumblebee beeped as he picked me up.

Energon was all over the place.

"We need to take you to Ratchet!" Bee beeped as he ran out of the room with me and he took me to the sickbay. Bumblebee carefully layed me on the medical berth.

"What happened?!" Ratchet yelled.

"Smokescreen stabbed her!" Bee beeped.

I started to reach for the knife in my stomach, but Ratchet caught my hand before I could even touch it. He shook his head.

"Not yet." He said.

I nodded and layed back on the berth. He wasn't kidding when he said he would make sure nobody could have me, but why did he have to do that to me?! He didn't look like a kind of bot who would do that. He tried to kill me!

**(The next day)**

My optics shot opened and I threw my self up.I was in my room.I must have fell into recharge. Bumblebee was at my side of my berth. He got up and slowly and carefully pushed me back down.

"You need to rest." Bumblebee buzzed softly.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

Then I looked down at my stomach. There was bandages wrapped all around it.

"A lot of energon came out after Ratchet took out the knife." Bee beeped.

"Oh...Well I'm fine now." I said.

He held on to my hand.

"No your not. I need you to rest and heal." He blurped.

"W-what happened to Smokescreen?"

...he's fine...but It wasn't really him who stabbed you..."

"What do you mean?"

"Something...was controlling him...We figured that out after we went to go check on him. Something was on his neck. We tried to get it, but it got away. Then Smokescreen asked us what was going on. We told him and he said he would never try to even kill you and he sees you as a friend. Not a femmefriend. In fact...he is kinda scared of you."

I was curious, but I put that a side for a minute.

"I'm really upset that we didn't get to go on our date." I complained.

Bumblebee smiled then he kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry. When you're all healed, we will go on a date." He beeped a chuckle.

"Why not tonight?" I asked.

"What do you not understand of 'When you're all healed'?" He asked through his beeps and blurps.

"Ummmm...Every single part of it..."

"You're a smart aft."

"Yep and I'm proud of it!"

He rolled his optics at me.

"Please, Bee! Please! Pretty please with energon on top!Lets go on a date tonight! Please!" I said as I made a cute little girl face, that drives him nuts.

He was hesitating for a minute. I started to make an even cuter face.

"Fine!"

"Yay!"

"If Ratchet says its alright!"

"Awwww!"

He smiled at me, then kissed my forehead again.

"Honey, I just want you to be alright."

I pouted.

"And I just want to go on a date with you."

This time he kissed my lips.

"Come on. Lets go ask if it's alright to take you on a date." Bumblebee beeped.

I nodded and he picked me up.

"Is this necessary?" I asked.

"It's totally necessary! And I think it's romantic! Don't you think?!" Bee beeped sarcastically.

I sighed.

"I love you." He buzzed as he nuzzled me a little. Then he started to walk to sickbay.

"Love you too, Babe." I said as I cuddled against his chassis and yawned.

He chuckled softly. I started to close my optics until he put me down on one of the berths. Thankfully, Ratchet was already there.

"Whats going on now." Ratchet complained.

"We want to know if its alright for me to go out on a date tonight. You have a problem with it? If so, you are going to deal." I said.

Bumblebee nodded. Ratchet sighed. Bumblebee left the room for a few minutes.

"Fine. Let me scan you." Ratchet started.

"You are completely fine. You can go on your date." Ratchet said a few minutes later when he finished scanning me.

I got up and hugged him.

"Thanks, Ratch!" I squealed like a little girl and then I ran to go find Bumblebee.

**(Bumblebee's POV)**

I just got done telling the humans we might go on the date and I told them to be at the cliff, Then Arcee came skipping down the hall.

"He said we can go!" Arcee squealed and hugged me.

" . Are you ready?" I beeped with a giggle.

"Scrap ya!" She said.

I chuckled and we drove to the cliff. We transformed and sat at the edge.

"Thank the allspark! Finally, we get to go out!" Arcee said as she sighed.

I chuckled and kissed her. Now what was I supposed to do?

"Hey, Bee! Where here!" Miko said through the _private_ comlink. I was just glad it was _private_, cause if it wasn't, Arcee would know about the plan. I turned to my other side and whispered through the private comlink.

"What do I do?!" I whispered through my beeps.

There was a silent pause for a minute. Probably Raff explaining what I said.

"For a start, tell her that she has beautiful optics!" Miko said.

"Bee...Are you alright?" Arcee asked.

I looked at Arcee. She did have beautiful optics.

"Ummm...Ya...Ummm...Did you know you have beautiful optics?" I beeped.

Arcee blushed.

"Oh, Bee...Thats so sweet of you...Thank you...Your optics are pretty, too." Arcee said as she giggled.

"Put your arm around her waist!" Jack said.

I put my arm around Arcee's waist and her blush got redder. An hour later, she looked at the sunset and sighed.

"Arcee? Are you alright, Baby?" I asked.

"Yes...It's just...Isn't that a pretty sunset?" She said as she layed her head on my shoulder.

"Tell her it is but she is prettier." Miko said.

"It is very pretty, but you are much prettier." I buzzed.

"Oh Bee...You have your way with words...you are so romantic...Better than Cliffjumper or Tailgate."

"Cliffjumper?! Tailgate?!"

"Ya...They were my mechfriends before you. They were more than partners. Specially Tailgate. To tell you the truth...Tailgate was my sparkmate...Until he died...We did bond before...but it failed...The sparkling didn't make it...Her spark failed."

OH SCRAP! She had a sparkmate?!She carried a sparkling before?! Shit man! This was very awkward...I didn't know they were her mechfriends. I didn't even know she dated before me! I never dated before! She is my first femmefriend ever!That makes me feel a little awkward.

"But don't worry...I am all yours now." She said.

I sighed.

"Tell her you think shes sexy." Miko said.

"Arcee...You are very sexy. Anyone could fall for you." I beeped.

Arcee giggled.

"You are sexy your self, Mr. Bumblebee." Arcee said.

"KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" The three humans yelled.

Ok now. I feel like they are here to watch a show rather than to help me, but I did as they said. I made Arcee look at me by jerking her helm a I touched her lips with mine a little to hard.

"Bee!...Wh-...Are...Y-...Doing!" Arcee tried to talk between the kissing.

Ok...maybe the kissing came a little too early. Arcee escaped the kissing.

"Bee? What is with you?! You kinda hurt my helm when you jerked it." She said as she rubbed the side of her helm where I jerked it.

" I am so so so sorry, Baby...I...I...I didn't know what just got into me." I beeped very apologetic like.

She just giggled. I raised an eyebrow at her. Why was she giggling?

"Bee, if you wanted to kiss, this is the way you kiss." She said as she slowly reached up to my helm and before kissing my lips, she licked them, then started to kiss me.

She pushed me into a boulder that was behind me and continued kissing me.

Awww Scrap! Arcee was making out with me and the humans were watching! They are only kids! They shouldn't be watching! Specially Raff!

I could feel Arcee's lips frowning a little. I think she was getting hot.

"Arcee? Baby? Are you alright? Do we need to stop?" I ask through a buzz, hopping that we could stop.

"NO! Keep going!" She whined.

I stopped her for a minute.

"When you need to stop, you stop. Promise?" I beeped.

"Promise!" Arcee said.

Then we smiled. But then I think she was felling terribly warm, when she pushed her helm back to mine, Her cheeks felt warm. Like she was sick.

"Arcee, I think we need to stop." I beeped.

"B-B-Bee...Why...why am I so dizzy?" She asked.

Then she collapsed on me.

"Arcee!" I beeped.

She got up slowly off of me.

"I...I'm fine..." She said as she stared at me. Her optics said different.

"Your tired." I beeped a chuckle.

"No!...maybe...yes..." Arcee whispered the yes, but I heard her clearly.

I picked her up. She didn't argue with me this time about picking her up.

"I'm taking you to your room so you can rest. you feel sick." I told her with my beeps and blurps.

"...Fine..." She whispered.

Then she layed her head on my chassis.

"You promised to stop when you needed to." I blurped, very upset that she broke her promise.

"S-Sorry, Babe. I-I just...Couldn't...I tried, but...I just couldn't stop...You are a great kisser...You're different,Bee. I have never felt this way for anyone you're special." Arcee whispered softly.

I went into her room and layed her on her berth. When I tried to leave, she held onto my arm.

"B-Bee...I love you..."She whispered.

"I love you, too...Get better for me...ok?" I beeped.

"...ok..." She said with a crooked smiled.

"Meet me in my room tomorrow morning, before training in the training room." I beeped.

"Ok." She said.

I could tell she was happy about seeing me in the morning.

"Good night, My love."

"Good night,...Bumblebee"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Thats Chapter 6! Yay! Awesomeness! YA BUDDIE! Ok, sorry random moment...anyways chap7 will be out so ya! wait and see what happens next!**


	7. Dream, love, TWIN SISTER!

**Here is chapter 7, my awesome patient friends!**

**(Bumblebee's POV)-In his dreams-**

I looked around the HQ but couldn't find anyone. Not even Arcee. It was a little dark, but I can still see. I walked into the main quarters and still no one.

"Bumblebee? Is that you?" A familiar voice said.

I turned around to find a shocked Arcee standing right there in the darkness.

"Yes, Arcee. It's me." I beeped.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left us for good." She said in an upset tone.

"W-What?!"

"Don't you remember, Bee?! You left me here pregnant! All alone! You cheated on me while I was still carrying the sparkling! You slept with the enemy! Airachnid! Cause of that I stressed out badly and went into early labor! The baby almost died because it was so early! But luckily she didn't! But she can't walk and she is blind! And she has trouble talking!"

"What!..I..I never did that! I would never do such a thing!"

Then a little femme showed up in a wheel chair made for cybertonians that can't walk. She looked just like Arcee. She kept looking straight a head. Her optics where a faint bright blue color.

"Ma…Who i- Tha-?….. I hear other voi-" She said in a scratchy voice.

"Dragonfly, this is your father. The one who left us."

I stared at Dragonfly.

"Fathe-?…I- tha- reawy…you?"

I shook my head in disbelief.

"No! No! I'm not your father! I don't even know you!"

"Bumblebee! Don't you dare lie to your child!" Arcee yelled.

"Why…..Fathe-?….Why?"

I walked back a few steps and looked at Arcee who was really upset.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I heard her say but it wasn't her. She didn't even move her lips.

"Wake up, please!"

"What?!"

**-Out of his dream-**

My optics shot opened and I noticed Arcee on top of me. She looked like she has been crying. When she looked at me, she smiled and wiped a tear away. Arcee had a hand on my protoformed chassis. I forgot I took off my top armor. She rubbed my helm softly with the other hand and smiled again.

"Bumblebee, I got so worried! You didn't wake up and you were crying and mumbling in your sleep!"

I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry. I'm awake now."

"Hmmmm good. Sorry to wake you up so late. I couldn't sleep a wink! I came to see if you were up and that's when I heard you."

"I don't care. I missed you. You can sleep with me if you want."

"Yes please."

I let her get beside me under the covers. I put an arm over her and we both blushed. She turned around to face me and she snuggled against me. My spark had a warm feeling.

"So what were you dreaming about?" She asked.

"I-It's nothing…just a nightmare."

"Ok. Just wondering. Hey, Bee?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think we can stay up a while and talk? I can't sleep that fast."

"Sure, baby. What about?"

"Maybe our future together. H'mm…what would you name our sparkling if we had one? What gender would you want?"

"Ummm….Mech of course…name…..I really don't know…What about you, Hon?"

"I don't know but if I had a femme, her name would be Dragonfly."

My optics got big at the sound of the name. That name was in my dream.

"Honey? Is everything alright?...You hate that name don't you?"

"No! No! I love it!"

"Ok. I thought you hated it. I always loved that name."

I kissed her cheek.

"I think the question is, 'how many sparklings do you want?'."

"ONE! ONE!"

"Two?"

"Bumblebee!"

"You said one twice, so that's two."

"You knew how many I meant."

We giggled and we kissed on the lips.

"You know it is kind of late…" I buzzed.

"Aaaaannnnddd?" She sung quietly.

I smiled and hitched her leg on my waist.

"No one is awake to bother us and I believe we have some catching up to do. Don't you?" I buzzed as I licked her lips softly.

She giggled and licked my lips back.

"Of course, Hon. We have a lot of catching up to do."

We gazed into each others optics and are helms came closer for a kiss to start. Our lips finally touched. Our lips felt soft as they brushed against each other. Arcee stopped me for a minute.

"Arcee? Is everything all right?" I buzzed.

"Bumblebee…..I love you….."

I was curious.

"I love you too…..What's wrong. Something's up."

"Nothing, I just worry that I will lose you like Tailgate and Cliff-"

"Arcee! Baby, don't think like that! I won't leave your side. Don't ever think You'll lose me!"

"But if I do?"

I kissed her lips

"Then promise me you will not seek revenge and mope around because of my death. I want you to always know I'm always in your spark. If you truly love me you will do this for me."

She had fear in her optics.

"Can I promise to try?"

"I guess that's fare enough."

She smiled and brought me down to her until I was on top of her. I felt the warmth of her spark and it fluttered a little.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Babe." I buzzed.

Our lips brushed against each other once again and she moved her arms around my neck. Then the alarm went off. She groaned. Then the door opened up and Elita stood there at the door way with Smokescreen. Arcee and I blushed. Smokescreen chuckled.

"Nice. Making-out in the middle of the night, thinking nothing will interrupt you and your love scene. Just nice. Hey Bumblebee, is she a good kisser?" Smokescreen joked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Smoke." I blurped as I got off of Arcee.

"Ok. No time to play around. There's two autobots that need help!" Elita said.

We all nodded and Smoke and Elita left the room. I got up and put my top armor back on. Arcee giggled.

"Did a femme ever tell you that you had such a nice chassis." She asked.

"Oh. Uh. No." I said as I blushed.

"Well. You have a nice chassis. It's…Hmm…..Sexy." Arcee said as she got up and kissed me.

"Thanks, Babe."

She smiled and we left to go into the main quarters.

"What took you?!" Ratchet whined.

"When we walked in, They were kissing up a storm." Smoke teased.

"Smokescreen! I don't need to know about that!" Ratchet yelled.

"Anyway, can you bridge us to the two bots?"

"Yes, Are you ready?"

Optimus, 'Cee, Bulk and I nodded.

"I'm ready!" Smokescreen said.

"Smokescreen stay here with Ratchet and Elita-one." Optimus told him.

"Awww!"

Then the four of us went on the mission. The ground bridge took us to a forest. Everyone split up with a partner. Optimus split up with Bulkhead and I split up with Arcee. No time for romance right now. We walked until we heard someone calling for help. We walked down a ditch and found two bots. No…..Three…A mech…A femme…..and a sparkling.

**(Arcee's POV)**

The femme…I felt like I knew her…..But I don't, but my spark said different. Well Bee helped me down the ditch and I helped him down. We ran over to the three bots. The femme's face grew bright when she saw me. I started to help her.

"Arcee?!" She said.

I froze.

"Yes…I-I am sorry. I-I don't know you Miss."

"It's me Chromia! Your older twin!"

My optics grew.

"I-I'm sorry you must be mistaken from a different Arcee."

"No! It's you!"

I saw she was hurt badly.

"We need to get you some help!"

"Wait! Take the baby first!"

I stared at the baby in her arms. It was a femme. It looked a little hurt and sick. I nodded then called for Bee.

"Hon, take the woman! I need to take the child!"

Bumblebee showed up with the mech and they helped Chromia. I took the sparkling.

"Optimus we have them! We need a ground bridge and fast!"

Then we finally were home. Ratchet took care of the femme, checked the mech, and took care of the sparkling. I sat worried in the main quarters with Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and smokescreen. The three mechs talked but I just stared at the floor being quite. Not saying a peep.

"Hon? Is there something wrong?" Bumblebee asked through a few beeps.

"Huh?! Oh…..no I'm fine….."

"Something is bothering you."

"It's just…the femme…"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She…..She thought she knew me and said she was my older twin. I don't even have a family."

Bumblebee hugged me.

"It's ok, 'Cee"

"Her processor probably messed up when they crashed."

"But how did she know your name?"

"I-I...don't know...but I know that I don't have an older twin."

"That's where you're wrong, Arcee" A voice called out.

I turned to see Elita standing there. Shocked. Upset. Scared. I shared the same emotions.

"What?"

"Chromia is your older twin and my...daughter"

**TO BE CONTINUED!...**

**WOOT WOOT! WAIT?! WHAT?! OLDER TWIN?! DAUGHTER?! WHOA HOLD IT BUSTER! YOU'RE NOT STOPPING THERE! (TO BAD!) HAHA sorry...PLZ REVIEW! CHAPTER 8 IS NEXT! AND YES I AM HYPED UP ON SUGAR! WOOT! HAHAHA!  
**


	8. Cursed

**(Arcee's POV)**

I shook my head in disbelief.

"If...If she's my twin sister and she's your daughter...That means...I'm also your daughter!"

Elita nodded.

"NO! Y-You lied to me! You said my parents died by a decepticon! Why?! And why haven't I seen her before?!"

"Arcee...When I gave birth to Chromia, she cried like babies are supposed to when they are born, but when you came...you didn't cry. You were dead. Then Chromia gave up her spark for you. For a baby she knew what happened to her twin sister. Then you cried. But Chromia stopped crying. She was dead. Later after I noticed what happened, Optimus and I put her in a river. A few minutes ago I asked how she was alive and she told me some one found her in that river and healed her. They gave up a little of a spark to her. They gave life to Chromia once again. We had to protect you, so we lied about who we were to you. No one ever knew you were a prime. Except Optimus, Ratchet, and I."

"But...That's like giving life to the...dead..."

"Yes..."

"That's against the Cybertronian rules..."

"I know..."

"And...I'm a prime?"

"Yes..."

"I don't believe it!"

I tried to run away but Elita held on to my arm.

"Please Arcee. Don't be mad. We did this for protection!"

Tears came from my optics.

"I don't want to ever see you again. Not even Optimus. You two lied to me! Don't you know how much I prayed for my parents to come back?! Do you know how much my spark was breaking?! You're not my mother! You're some idiot!"

I pushed her away and ran to my room.

**(Bumblebee's POV)**

Elita turned to me.

"Please, Bee. You are the only one who can calm her down! Please calm her!"

I nodded and ran after Arcee. I went to her room and knocked on her door.

"GO AWAY, BEE! I KNOW IT'S YOU! GO!"

"I'm not leaving! Let me talk to you!"

"NO!"

I unlocked the door (I have a special way to unlock doors that no one know how to do yet! Heehee!) and I went in and closed the door. Arcee looked shocked.

"How did-"

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you have embarrassed your mother!"

"Just leave me alone!"

I sat beside her and hugged her.

"Arcee, I know you are mad but at least they are here and they love you. You got to remember that I saw my parents die. I have no family. Bulkhead has no family. Smokescreen has no family. A lot of people don't have any."

Arcee started to cry.

"But they lied."

"To protect the one they loved dearly. You would have done the same if you loved someone. Trust me. I would have."

Arcee was quiet. We looked at eachother for a minute. Then she slapped and kissed me. I pushed her off.

"Arcee?! What the frag?!"

She stared at me and didn't say a word.

"Arcee...Y-You're kinda scaring me."

She got up and I did too. She pushed me to the wall.

" All I ever wanted was a real family and not this damn war! Since I became your femmefriend I wondered if you and I would start a family of our own. Healthy sparklings. But I started to doubt that we would ever become sparkmates and start that family I always dreamed about. I started to doubt that this war would ever end! Now I don't want to have anything to do about it. I don't want to be around bots or humans again!"

"Arcee...Why would you doubt about us becoming sparkmates? I love you. We are so close. This can go up a different level, but are we ready for this? _Both _of us? I mean we haven't been dating that long, but...honey,...to tell you the truth...I am ready and I have been planning on asking you to become my sparkmate. I know we were just fighting about how you were acting but let's change that subject to a new subject."

I brought out a Cybertronian ring, that I made my self, and held it up. Arcee's optics grew in shock, but she shook her head.

"I actually...don't think I should..."

"Arcee...Look at me, baby."

She looked up at me.

"I'm ready and I know you are too. Now let's do this the proper way."

I bent down on one knee and held up the ring.

"Arcee,...My love...Will you become my sparkmate?"

Arcee smiled and started to cry.

"Get your damn aft up now, Bee."

I chuckled and got up of the ground.

"So what's your answer?"

She pushed me against the wall once again and leaned her helm close to my cheek. Her breath felt warm against my cheek. Then she simply nuzzled me.

"Yes. I would love to be your sparkmate." She whispered.

She put her ring digit in the ring. Then we held hands and she brought her lips to mine. See! It was a perfect way to calm her down! I am the right one to calm her! We closed our optics and continued the kiss. We let go of each others hand. Arcee put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist. I pushed her onto the berth and we continued. Our lips brushed against eachother. I felt Arcee blush. I moved my lips to her neck and started to kiss there. (But I made sure I didn't make a hickey on her neck). She moaned. Then she giggled softly and lightly. A devious smile grew across my face. I licked back up to her lips and stopped to smile at my fiancee.

**(Arcee's POV)**

I smiled back at him. I brought out my glossa and licked his lips. He licked my lips again.

"You are so naughty." He buzzed as he nuzzled my helm.

"You too." I said as I nuzzled him against his neck.

We simply purred like a cat, as we continued to nuzzle. I started to be dizzy again like before, but I ignored it and continued to nuzzle my new fiance.

"I love you." Bumblebee buzzed.

"I...Love...You too...ooh..." I said weakly.

When Bee heard me so weak, he got concerned. He got off of me and looked at me.

"Are you ok?..."

"Y-Ya I'm ok...I-I just need some energon."

"Ok."

We left the room. Our hands locked as we walked down to the main quarters. I started to get a head ache. It got worse when we kept walking. My vision started to blur up. I let go of Bumblebee's hand and kneeled. I grabbed my head and a scream escaped past through my lips.

"Arcee?!"

I had a weird feeling. Then I thought I heard a voice.

"Airreon Prime. You are a threat to the world!"

"Aaaahhhh! Uhhhhh!" I screamed as the voice continued.

"You shall not be able to give birth to a sparkling! but if you somehow do, it shall be taken away! You're sparklings are a threat to the world! You are a threat because you gave them the power! You shall forget your fiance and everyone you ever known! You shall forget everything!You are now cursed!"

Then my scream decreased. My optics closed slowly and I fell and fainted.

**(Bumblebee's POV)**

My optics widen as I saw my fiancee faint like that. I walked over and picked her up. She was out cold.

"Arcee! Please wake up! Arcee!"

Her optics opened slowly. She looked at me.

"Who...Who are you?"

My optics widen.

"Arcee..."

"What? What did you just call me?...Where am I..."

"Oh no..."

I ran into the main quarters where Ratchet was with tears streaming down my face. Everyone looked up at Arcee and I. They looked shocked and confused.

"Bumblebee, What's going on?" Elita asked.

"She...She lost her memory completely!"

"What?! Put her on the medical berth now!" Ratchet said.

I did what he told me to do. Arcee looked at me. I looked at her.

"What's going on?...I-I'm scared..."

"Y-You'll be alright."

I kissed her forehead but she moved away quickly afterwards.

"Why did you just kiss me?! I-I don't know you!"

I had more tears streaming down my face.

"I'm so sorry."

Then I about left the room, until she grabbed my hand. She concentrated on my face.

"B-Bumblebee?" She asked quietly.

"Yes..."

She shook her head slowly.

"Uhhh...sorry...I still don't recognize you."

I shook my head and left the room. Elita stopped me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I-I...I don't know...all I know is that my spark...is now broken and in great pain..."

I walked into my room and sat on the berth. No. This can't be happening. But...What did just happen?

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Sorry if it's short! But I will be working on chapter 9 soon! So when it's ready, check it out!**


	9. Starting over or maybe not

**(Arcee's POV)**

Ok. I am getting to know these names and how they are related to me and others. Ok.

Optimus Prime or just Optimus. Leader of the Autobot's and is my father.

Elita-one or Elita for short. Optimus' sparkmate and my mother.

Chromia or Mia. My older twin sister.

Iornhide or just Hide. Chromia's sparkmate and my brother-in-law.

Blossom. Chromia's friend's sparkling. (Chromia's friend died and now Chromia is taking care of the baby but is not saying she adopted it cause she said she was not worthy enough. Chromia can't have her own cause she can't get pregnant).

Ratchet or Ratch. The cranky medic and (as Optimus put's it) 'Old friend'.

Bulkhead or Bulk. My friend.

Smokescreen or Smoke. Another friend.

Jackson Darbey or Jack. My partner, friend, and human ally.

June Darbey or just June. Jack's Mother, a human nurse, human ally, and friend.

Miko Nakadai or just Miko. A human ally, friend, and Bulkhead's partner.

Raphael Esquivel or just Raff. Another friend, human ally and the autobot named Bumblebee's partner.

And now Bumblebee or Bee. Supposed to be my fiance and future sparkmate.

I looked across the room. I watched Bumblebee fight with my parents. I had no idea what it was about but I watched. I couldn't hear what they were saying. Bumblebee started crying. Elita hugged him. Optimus shook his head and started crying himself. Whatever they are talking about it must be sad. Bumblebee started yelling back at them and then he pointed at me and looked back at my parents. My optics widen. Ok. Sign. They were talking about me. They tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't.

"A-Arcee..."

I looked down to see the human, Raff.

"Hello, Raff. What's up?" I said as I kneel down to the human.

"This is for you." He said as he handed me a flower head piece.

"Oh Raff! It's beautiful!" I said as I took the head piece and put it on.

"Perfect fit!" He said.

I smiled and blushed at the little human. Miko came over and made a warm smile.

"It does fit! Man, did that take me and Raff forever to do!"

"Miko,...Raff...Thank of you."

"You're welcome."

I smiled.

"Arcee...can we talk to you for a minute."

"Sure what is it?"

"Well...can we go some where private?"

I nodded as we walked to my room. When they got in I closed the door and helped them on the bed. I sat down and was ready to listen.

"Arcee...you don't remember anything do you?..."

I frowned and shook my head.

"Not even your archenemy Airachnid?"

"Huh?"

"Not even when Bumblebee proposed to you?"

"What?"

"Not even when Cliffjumper or Tailgate died?"

"Ok! Hold it! I'm sorry you two but I don't remember."

The two frowned. A knock was at the door. I went to answer it. I opened the door and there stood Bumblebee.

"Uh...Hi, 'Cee..."

"Hello Bumblebee. What's up?"

"*Sigh* Your parents wanted me to ask you...if we can start over."

"Start over? What?"

"Start over our relationship. Start from the begining."

I thought it over.

"Ummm...sure...Sure we can start over."

"Ok...Umm...how about tonight? Date on the cliff?"

"H'mmmm sure, Bumblebee. That sounds like fun."

He nodded and left, but I could hear him crying.

"Poor guy." I said as I walked back into my room.

"Arcee do you need our help? We can help." Raff asked.

"Help? What help?"

"Help you by telling you what to do and say so you don't embarrass your self. We helped Bumblebee like that on your guys first date but you never knew." Miko said.

"Oh guys. Thanks for the offer but I'll pass. Oh that's just terrible."

"What?"

"You guys doing that. That's just wrong."

"Oh..."The two said.

"Well that's alright. Past is past. you can't change the past. Anyways you two can to me a favor though."

"With what?!" The two asked excitedly

"Making me look pretty for the date."

"ALRIGHT!" Miko yelled.

******(An Hour later)******(Bumblebee's POV)

I was at her door. I looked nice. But I felt like going back to my room and crying like a 5 year old sparkling. I wasn't acting like the mech I was supposed to be. Arcee's parents and I were having a fight about how I should continue this relationship with her. I refused. But of course I have to. I don't know why I am acting like this but it's just...plain weird.

She finally came out. Sexy as usual. She had a flower head piece on. Her armor was shiny. Oh...she also had nail polish on her digits. one word. Miko. I felt like giggling but I didn't want to be rude. She smiled and blushed. She was beautiful. We decided to walk to the damn cliff cause she didn't want to mess up her flowers Raff and Miko gave her while she transformed. We finally made it and we sat down. THANK PRIMUS! MY LEGS HURT!

"So...I know this will hurt your feelings but...How much did you love me before I lost my memory?"

He made a frowned.

"A lot."

"Why did you love me?What made you love me?"

"I...I just loved you. I fell deeply in love after our first kiss. Your sexiness...your care for others...everything about you got me attracted to you. Like you used a love spell. I was happy to know that you loved me too even though I am a little younger by just a month. Damn you. I was late. I could have been older if I wasn't late. I was supposed to be born the day before . Funny. I just remembered your party. I tried to get you to dance but you wouldn't dance with me. You said you couldn't dance. But I knew you could."

"Heh. Well...maybe she had a good reason. I mean me...No I mean...ugh!"

He just smiled.

"Arcee..."

I stopped being weird and I looked at him.

"Bumblebee..."

"C-Can I...Can I..."

"Huh? What is it Bee?"

"Can I kiss you?! On the lips?!"

My optics grew. I blushed.

"Well...I...I..."

"Y-You don't have to if you don't want to..."

I saw him frown and look away. I didn't want him sad. But I didn't want to kiss him. I am going to do the right thing. I made him look at me and I kissed him on the lips slowly. It was terrible. I don't know why. Our lips brushing against each other. I wanted to escape. I don't know why. Half of me wants it. Half of me don't. He reached for my waist and he slowly rubbed it but I backed away before it could get any farther. I shook my head. A tear fell.

"I-I'm so sorry. I just can't go that far with you. All I expected was a simple kiss."

He started crying. He shook his head.

"I should be the one sorry. I should of knew you wouldn't except it."

"Bee..."

He shook his head and started crying harder.

"Arcee...just forget this ever happened. Forget it! Forget I even I asked you to start this relationship over! You forgot about us before!"

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Then drove away to base. I started to cry. He just left me. All alone.

"Shit...Why did I have to do that?!" I yelled at my self.

He probably hates me now. I vented a sigh as I sat back down. A tear fell down my face. I started to cry through the air. I shook my head in disgust.

I transformed carefully trying not to mess up the head piece. The head piece was...well...in one piece. not messed up.

**(Author's POV)**

Arcee sighed. She started her engine and raced back to base. But what she didn't know she started leaking energon everywhere and that a little creature was fallowing her all the way.

She made it back to base. Optimus and everyone looked at her as she transformed carefully (once again).

"What happened?! He came in base and went straight to his quarters crying and not letting anyone get near him! He also woke blossom..." Elita said as she held little blossom in her arms.

"I kissed him and he tried to push it up a notch and I moved away cause I didn't want to go that far. I didn't want to kiss him in the first place. Then he got mad, told me to forget what happened and that he even asked to start over the relationship, and then left me."

"Oh honey." Elita said.

"Ugh. I was stupid." Arcee said.

"Your not stupid." Elita challenged.

Arcee sighed.

"Ummm Arcee?..." Iornhide started

"Yes Iornhide?"

"Who's your little friend?" He said as he pointed to a little female snowshoe cat. **(Sorry those cat's are just soooo adorable!)**

"AWWWW! It's so cute!" Arcee yelled as she picked it up in her arms. The cat nuzzled her arms as it purred.

"CAN I KEEP IT?!"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Ok. So you didn't even know this thing fallowed you, and now that you know, you want to keep it?!" Chromia asked.

Arcee nodded.

Optimus sighed but Elita nudge him and whispered something in his audio. He nodded and took a look at Arcee who was waiting for an answer.

"Sure, Baby. If it makes you happy." Optimus said.

"WHAT?!" Ratchet yelled.

Optimus made a face that told him that he better stop. Ratchet then made an apologetic face.

"I-I mean whoohoo!We got a...cat...a wild creature...ugh.."

Bulkhead came closer to Arcee and the cat to look at the little creature.

"It's cute." Bulk said.

"Meeeeoooowwww..." The cat meowed.

"She said thank you." Arcee said.

"HUH?! Arcee do understand that thing?!"

Arcee nodded.

"What?! Is it weird that I understand animals? Just like how Raff can understand Bumblebee?"

Everyone made weird faces.

"Anyway, you need to name the little baby." Chromia said.

"It's not a baby, Chromia. It's adult cat." Arcee said as she petted the little cat. "I'll name her 'Bolt'."

"Bolt why-" Bulkhead started but Elita threw Ratchet's wrench at his head.

"OWWW! I-I mean...BOLT IS A PERFECT NAME!"

Elita made a face, but then she smiled.

"Come here baby." Elita called out to Arcee.

Arcee smiled like a little puppy and skipped to her mother's side. Carefully skipped. Being careful not to shake the cat to much.

"Ok. Let's go find somewhere where 'Bolt' can recharge and hang and then I have to have a talk to Bee."

I nodded as I fallowed.

******(Later that night)******(Bumblebee's POV)

I laid in bed staring at the damn ceiling. It had a poster of a yellow and black camaro on it that Raff gave me. Ugh. It reminds me of...well...me. A lot of stuff in here is yellow and damn black. I even have a little yellow and black toy camaro Raff gave me.( ^-^ Heehee) I had a lot of posters of cars and motorcycles.(There is one that looks just like Arcee. Paint and every thing. I had to color it yellow and black so she doesn't get suspicious...Ok truth is...IT IS HER!) I stared at the motorcycle of Arcee. Well...yellow and black Arcee. I frowned. Then there was a knock at the door.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"BUMBLEBEE! LET ME IN, DAMN IT!" Elita yelled.

Whoa...would a prime's spark-mate really curse? Whoa...are even primes allowed to curse?! Well Arcee does...wait...I don't think she counts. She didn't know she was a prime...Wait...UGH! Never mind.

I could hear Elita being really angry. So angry that...Oh hell...she just kicked my door down...(O-o)...HELP ME!

She picked me up by my chassis plate and she raised me up. Man. She was strong. But she's as small as Arcee! maybe an inch bigger. But I'm like a big mech! Geeze. They don't kidd when they say 'Don't judge a book by it's cover'.

"How dare you?!"

"What?!"

"We are trying to help you two, but what you do his tell her to forget everything and then you just leave her by herself. And then she just adopted a female cat!"

"Whoa she has a cat?!"

"Ya. She named it Bolt. It's a snowshoe cat and it is very cute- hey! Don't change the subject! You hurt my daughter's feelings!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"YOU BETTER BE! I TOOK CARE OF YOU FOR YOUR ADOPTED PARENTS WHEN YOU WERE A SPARKLING! YOU ARE LIKE A SON TO ME! NOW YOU ARE MY SON-IN-LAW AND I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

"Can...can you put me down now?"

"Oh ya sorry."

She put me down slowly.

"But anyway you are not ending his relationship so easily."

"What are we going to do? She don't even like kissing me!"

"Ohh you guys are in for it..."

Elita made an evil, devious smile. I gulped. Her voice played through my processor over and over again.

'Ohh you guys are in for it'

Ohh help me. Geeze my mother-in-law is evil. I need help! HELP ME! O-O

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA HAHAH! EVIL ELITA!  
**


End file.
